


Roots

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Just a whole lot of feels, Mild Angst, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket learns something new about his best friend during a trip to the market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

When they reached the market, most of the team went their separate ways. Quill and Gamora were negotiating the sale of some of the junk they'd picked up, though Peter was stubbornly refusing to part with some of the more useless Terran artifacts. (“Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find eight-track tapes out here?”) Drax had wandered off to look at a display of multi-bladed weapons, and Rocket was looking for something very specific. Toting Groot's pot in his arms, he headed down one of the aisles until he spotted a likely stall. Racks of plants spilled out from the front of the tent, flowers wafting a medley of scents over the crowd. All of them looked lush and well cared for. This was definitely the place. 

Damn, these things were never sized right for him. He kicked a nearby box over to stand on, hoisting Groot onto the counter and eying the pink-skinned old lady manning the shop. “Ahem.”

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.” She put down the watering can she'd been using and took a seat in front of them. “I'm afraid we don't get many customers these days. What I can I do for you two?”

She'd recognized that Groot counted as a person. That was a good sign. Most people didn't even believe Rocket counted as a person. “He needs a bigger pot.”

“I would say so. You've nearly outgrown that one, haven't you?” Groot hummed in agreement as she turned to Rocket. “He's a Flora Colossus, is he not?”

Rocket shrugged, and Groot nodded. “Yeah.”

“I thought so. His people are rare these days. But perhaps not gone forever, eh little one? Let me see what we have in stock.”

 _She thinks he's a baby_ , Rocket realized with a spike of anger. It didn't last long, though. For all intents and purposes he _was_ a baby, even though he still had the adult Groot's memories, feelings and, as Drax had discovered, his sense of humor. But there was no way she'd know that, of course.

“See what you think of these.” She set a small selection of pots in front of them and he lifted Groot up for a better look. “Go 'head, buddy, pick one out.”

“I am Groot?”

“Don't you worry about the price, this is gonna be your home for a while. Just find the one you like best.”

Eventually, after trying a few on for size, he chose a glazed blue earthenware model with a rounded bottom. He kept up a running conversation with the proprietor as he tested them out, though it was anyone's guess whether she actually understood him. She seemed like the type of person who talked to her plants whether they could talk back or not. 

“Not to be rude or anything, but can we wrap this up now? We gotta get back to our ship.”

“Of course.” Money changed hands and their purchase was wrapped to go. She was even considerate enough to find a bag that would be easier for him to carry. He really wasn't used to people being that nice, and it put him a little on edge. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you both,” she said, offering a single finger for Groot's tiny hand to shake. “You take good care of him, you hear?” She fixed Rocket with an entirely serious look.

“I will,” he replied sincerely.

 

Once they got back to the ship, all of them helped replant Groot into his new living space. Helping him get comfortable was almost a point of pride among the four of them – it was the least they could do after what he'd done for them. The smaller pot was stowed away in case it was needed again, with the unspoken hope that it wouldn't be. 

Eventually Groot had been settled back into his spot in Rocket's bunk, underneath the grow light Peter had helped him rig up. The full-spectrum bulb provided the warmth he needed, and the garden shop lady had given him a bottle of a nutrient supplement she thought he'd like. So far she seemed to be right. 

Rocket curled up on the other side of the bed as everyone else drifted off to sleep. “You never told me where you came from.” 

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I know. Well I'm askin' now.”

Groot looked a little melancholy. He explained as best he could that he didn't remember a lot about his home world, and what he did remember was hard to describe to others. His people were all connected by one large root system, only ambulatory if they chose to be, and thoughts and emotions were shared as easily as other creatures breathed. That was why he talked like he did. They'd never had much use for words. 

“Ah.” Rocket looked a little uncomfortable at the revelation. “Guess I never really thought about it that way. I mean, I always understood you fine.”

And he had. After the initial confusion of realizing that what he was saying wasn't always what he meant, the two of them had never really had an issue with communication. Groot had never had that strong a connection with anyone not of his kind until he'd found Rocket.

Groot stretched out a hand to gently pet Rocket's tail – the type of gesture he was secretly allowing more and more these days – and began to hum. No, not hum... he was singing, a sound Rocket had never heard him make in all the years they'd been traveling together. It was soft and somehow harmonic, and it put him in mind of misty air and damp mossy soil. It was strangely beautiful. 

“Oh... wow.” 

Groot looked satisfied as Rocket reached behind him to turn out his light. He released a few spores to hang in the air, casting a warm golden glow over them both. “I am Groot.”

“Yeah... me too. Night, pal.”


End file.
